A New Aro's Daughter (Caius Volturi OC) (Klaus Mikaelson OC)
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: This is what I imagined my other Aro's Daughter story to be. This is probably going to be a bit weird and I know a lot of people probably won't like it. Back in 1463 Raven and Caius were in love, Engaged, And Raven was pregnant. Seems perfect right? Well not for long. I know bad summary but if I write anymore I will spoil the story. Enjoy!
1. Introductin

_Introduction._

_Hey I'm Raven I am 23 Years old, I am 5ft0, I have Red eyes well the Iris is Red, And I have long black hair that comes down just past my breasts._

_I lost my memories when I was 21 and all I can recall is waking up in a plantation house with a family. The year is 2019 and from what I can tell I am pretty normal I mean the family I live with are Original Vampires and 1 of them is a Vampire/ Werewolf hybrid. So I should probably introduce them, There is Klaus he is the Hybrid and he is my best friend/ Crush, There is Elijah He is just a normal original vampire and I hate him with a passion, And then there is Rebekah she is an Original Vampire and she is like a sister to me._

_Besides them being vampires I always feel like they are hiding something from me about my past and it really bugs me but they are my family so I try and leave it alone...I tried to leave it alone, Until now._

_I hope you are looking forward to this probably slow updates but please bear with me._

_-Ray_


	2. My Past

_I am currently sitting in bed reading and listening to music, I am a night owl so no one else is awake just yet it's 5 am? Huh, it was 2 am not long ago...Welp I suppose I should go and take a shower._

_I close my book, take my earphones out, grab 2 towels, and head into my bathroom to shower._

_XX_

_An hour later I have finished my shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and now I am going back to my room._

_"Gah!" I scream walking into my room as Klaus is now in my room and I am still in only a towel, I blush and glare at Klaus "What are you doing in my room?" I ask now flustered, He smirks and I look down at the floor avoiding his eyes "Sorry Love I didn't know you were showering" I laugh "You would have heard it Klaus that excuse doesn't work when your a vampire" He laughs "Breakfast is ready so come and eat when your dressed" I nod and he leaves._

_I take a breath and start getting dried._

_XX_

_15 Minutes later I have dried my hair, brushed it, and gotten dressed._

_I dressed in a grey tank top, black ripped shorts, heel black open toed ankle boots, and I have a blue and grey flannel on top unbuttoned._

_I grab my book, phone, earphones, and head downstairs._

_XX_

_I walk into the kitchen and the only person there is Rebekah "Morning Bek" I smile and sit at the table "Morning, I knew you would be a while so I plated the food for you" She smiles and I fake gasp "I was only 15 Minutes!" She laughs as I eat some bacon "Where is Klaus and the other brother?" I ask mouth full "Swallow your food then speak!" I swallow the bacon and laugh "Klaus had to make a call and Elijah had to arrange some travel...shit" She looks guilty and I raise my eyebrows "Travel?" I ask and she groans "I wasn't supposed to mention that...Please forget it" I shake my head vigorously "Nope you mentioned it now tell me" She glares "Watch your tone! No I will not tell you and you will drop it!" She storms out._

_"Well that was a new reaction" I mumble and listen to music while I eat my breakfast._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Klaus walks into the kitchen and I take my earphones out "Morning" I mumble and drink my coffee, Klaus plates some food and makes a glass of orange juice before sitting across from me "Morning Love, You seem...angry?" I groan and shrug my shoulders "Rebekah yelled at me because she mentioned you on a phone call, Elijah arranging travel, and I wouldn't let it go when she asked me to" He smirks eating his breakfast "It's a surprise about your past Love, That's why she wasn't supposed to mention it" I tilt my head "My past?" He nods "Remember when I said I would look into your past and possibly find your family?" I nod "Well I may have found something-"_

_"Really?! What did you find?!" I interrupt him and he laughs "Wow I haven't seen you this hyper since you drank blue wkd and Redbull" I raise my eyebrows "Klaus! Please tell me!" He takes a breath "Fine. Your eyes aren't exactly common and there's a certain type of vampire that has them, so I spoke to a few people all over and they told me about a vampire who's daughter went missing years ago and he has the Red eyes like yours" I sigh "Klaus that's a long shot-"_

_"You didn't let me finish Love, The name of his daughter was Raven" He finished and I smile "When do we leave?" I pick up my stuff and get ready to go and pack "We leave tonight at 11 pm" I nod and run up to my room._

_End of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it I know it's a slow start._

_-Ray_


	3. Leaving

_2 hours later and I am all packed "Raven can I come in?" I hear Rebekah ask from behind my door "Y-Yeah, Sure!" I close my suitcase, Put my TV on, and sit on my bed._

_Rebekah walks in and looks at my now messy room "How can your room be so messy from packing?!" She laughs and I can't help but smile "I have no idea, Do you know what time we will get to this place?" she nods "We will get there about 8 am our time 9 am their time" I nod "I think I'll have to nap before we leave and probably on the plane" She smirks "Talk to me, Tell me what your feeling about this trip?" I sigh crossing my legs "I don't want to get my hopes up in case it's a dud, But what if it's actually my family? And why can't I remember them? Klaus said it's a different kind of vampire, What does that mean? And if he's a vampire how can I be his daughter?" She sits on the bed beside me and I turn to her "There are other kinds of Vampires these ones are very different from us. Their skin is very pale and their bodies are as hard as marble probably harder, They can only be killed by being ripped limb from limb and burning the pieces, They have Dark red eyes if they feed on human, Their eyes turn golden brown if they feed on animals, And if one hasn't fed in a while their eyes turn black. I'm not sure how he is your father being a vampire because he's almost as old as our family, But if this does turn out to be a dud you know you always have my brothers and I" I take a minute to process what she just told me about them "They sound scary and I know I'm forever grateful to you and your family" She hugs me "When you meet them do everything Klaus tells you to and don't be disrespectful, they are to be feared and they can snap very easily. Klaus used to be friends with the leader he hasn't seen him in a while but he will keep you safe Ray" I pull back and nod "Ok well I am going to nap" I laugh and go over to my dresser to change._

_"Ok well, I'll leave you to nap" Rebekah smiles and leaves. I take out a pair of black and white striped shorts, change into them, get into bed, And doze off._

_XX_

_"Raven wake up" I groan as someone shakes me "Go away" I groan as the person laughs "Come on Love we have a flight to catch" Klaus smirks picking me up off the bed and standing me up "I hate you" I growl and sit on the bed, Klaus smirks and sits beside me "No you don't, Dress comfortably you can change into your proper clothes before we land" I nod and look at Klaus "Rebekah says these people we are meeting are dangerous and to be feared, Am I going to be safe?" I ask quietly, He pulls me closer to him and hugs me "I promise you will be safe Raven" I pull back and smile "Ok I should get dressed" We both laugh and Klaus kisses my cheek "Yes you should" He laughs and leaves._

_I head into my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and you know...pee._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later I finish up and head back into my room._

_I go over to my dresser and put on some black leggings, an oversized grey sweater, and some black ugg boots. I grab my phone, book, earphones, laptop, and put them in my over shoulder bag. "Huh?" Klaus must have taken my suitcases while I was in the bathroom because they aren't here now, I head downstairs and Klaus is already at the door waiting "Is it just us going?" I ask now slightly worried "For now, If they are your family Rebekah and Elijah will join later" I smile "O-Ok" And walk past him, I get into the car as does Klaus and the driver begins the journey to the airfield._

_End Of Chapter 2! I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed anyway._

_-Ray_


	4. Volterra, Italy and meeting them

_We have been on this plane for about 9 and a half hours and I am so bored already! I mean I napped but still "Klaus I'm dying here!" I whine as he laughs "Don't worry Love there's only 30 Minutes left, Go get changed into your proper clothes" I nod and search through my carry on bag I packed my meeting clothes here because it would be a pain in my ass to look through my suitcase._

_I picked 2 options skinny jeans or a dress "Klaus? What do you think would be better for this?" I show him the jeans outfit and the dress with shoes._

_"Go with the dress, You'll look like a real girl then" Klaus laughs and I slap his arm "Hey I am a real girl I just don't wear dresses often" I grab the dress and shoes and head into the plane's bathroom._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later I walk out of the bathroom wearing a black dress with lace detailing, It stops just above my knees and it has lace sleeves that stop just at my elbows. I am wearing black wedge sandals with black nail polish on my fingers and toes._

_"You look beautiful Love" I blush "Thank you Klaus" I pack my other clothes back into the bag and sit on the sofa with my book, The journey is quiet until we land._

_XX_

_40 Minutes later we have landed, put our suitcases into a nearby hotel, and now we are in front of an old castle "Wow they live here?" I gasp this place is huge and beautiful "Yes Love they live here, Ready?" I nod and Klaus takes my hand as we walk inside._

_"A castle with a reception area?" Klaus laughs "I'll explain that to you later" He heads over to talk to the receptionist for a few minutes._

_"Now we wait, They shouldn't be too long" I tilt my head "They?" He nods "The guards" Oh wow a castle and guards, I giggle a little and take a seat as we wait._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later I hear the ping of an elevator and 2 men walk around the corner. The first is a man around 6ft with light brown hair and Red eyes, His stance is very much like a hunter as he stares at me I feel a sense of familiarity. The second man is much taller he is around 6ft8 ish with dark brown hair and Red eyes, His stance is a lot more intimidating he is very much like a brute warrior as his eyes flick to mine I can already tell he is not to be messed with._

_Klaus holds my hand "Niklaus nice to see you...And you brought a mate?" The shorter man asks looking into my eyes "N-No I'm not his mate" I blush pulling my hand out of Klaus's, The shorter man smirks "My mistake, Please follow me" He says as I look at Klaus "S-Sorry I overreacted" I blush again looking into Klaus's eyes "It's fine Love" He smirks as we follow the 2 men into the elevator._

_The taller man stands beside Klaus at the back of the elevator, The shorter man stands beside me as he pushes the button. He turns to me and smirks "Won't be long now" I can't help but smile back at him as the elevator begins to move._

_XX_

_Not even a minute later the elevator stops and I stay beside Klaus as we reach a set of HUGE wooden double doors, I take a breath as the shorter man opens the doors and we walk inside._

_The throne room? Is beautiful it has a very high roof, a Beautifully tiled floor, and at the back of the room there are 3 thrones and men on them... I realize I am staring and quickly look away but not before I see the last one glare at me and I am terrified._

_"Niklaus! How wonderful to see you after all these years!" A man with Red eyes, Pale skin, and black hair just to his shoulders smiles walking over to Klaus and I. "Yes it has been a while hasn't it mate?" Klaus smiles casually back "May I?" The man asks Klaus putting his hand out "Of course" Klaus nods, The man takes Klaus's hand into his own and looks into Klaus's eyes silently for a few seconds. I feel eyes on me so I look up and I lock eyes with a blonde vampire, He is still glaring at me but this time he tilts his head a little, I look away just as Klaus and the other man now hug...huh? "Oh my apologies! Hello you must be the girl Klaus called about?" I nod "Y-Yes my name is Raven" He immediately freezes and puts his hand out for me now "Would you do me the honor?" I smile and place my hand in his as he locks eyes with me._

_A few moments pass before he lets go of my hand and turns to Klaus "Come with me, Demetri keep Raven company" I turn and the shorter man from before is now right behind me "Yes Master" He says and I take Klaus's hand "Klaus?" He turns to me "It's ok love, I won't be long" I nod and let go of his hand. He leaves with the 3 men from the thrones and I feel very awkward as I turn to slowly face Demetri "I'm glad I know your name now it makes this a little less awkward" I ramble making him smirk "You can relax my master asked me to keep you company not kill you" I nod "Well that's something" He laughs "Come I'll introduce you to the rest of us, It will pass time" I nod and he puts his arm out for me to take, I slowly put my hand on his arm as he walks me over to the very tall man from earlier._

_The tall man glares at me and Demetri slaps his chest "Raven this is Felix, Felix be nice for once" Felix glares at Demetri and looks back at me "Not until our masters have spoken" His voice is very deep. Demetri sighs and walks me over to 2 other vampires, 1 is a boy he looks about 17 years old, and the other is a girl she looks the same age. "Alec, Jane, This is Raven" I smile but again I am met with a glare from yet another blonde, The girl is glaring at me but the boy smiles a little "We will see what the Masters have to say about her first" The girl says and the boy steps forward "Excuse my sister and Felix they are always rather tense, I'm Alec nice to meet you" He puts his hand out and as I go to shake it he pulls it to his lips and kisses the back of it "N-Nice to meet you Alec" He smirks and lets go of my hand just as the dark-haired man comes back "Master?" Demetri asks "Raven come with me please" I nod as Demetri lets go of my arm. I follow the man out of the Throne room and we walk into a study?_

_Klaus is sitting on an armchair, The blonde still glaring man is standing behind the desk, The brown-haired quiet man is sitting on the sofa, And the black-haired man walks in front of me and turns to face me. "I apologize again! I haven't even told you my name, I'm Aro" He smiles a slightly crazy but kind smile "This is Marcus" He points to the man on the sofa "And Caius" He points to the glaring man "N-Nice to meet you all officially" I smile a little awkwardly "Now why I called you in here, We have all noticed how familiar you look and the black spot I saw in your memories is very suspicious. It is definitely a possibility that you are my Daughter but I need to confirm it and that means Marcus needs to use his gift on you" Aro takes my hand and leads me over to Marcus "Don't worry it doesn't hurt to get an accurate reading you will have to give him your hand as you did with me" I nod and sit beside Marcus, He smiles a little and puts his hand out for me to take, I place my hand into his and the room goes very quiet._

_A few minutes later Marcus let's go of my hand and turns to Aro "It is her" He says almost too quietly if I wasn't right beside him I wouldn't have heard it, I turn to Aro and he has the biggest smile I have seen so far. I stand up and he immediately wraps his arms around me "Oh I have missed you so much my child!" I freeze for a second I can't believe I finally found my family, I hug him back and begin to cry. We stay like this for a while and I am so glad I did not wear any make-up "Oh we should go and tell the others" Aro smiles and pulls me out of the study and back to the throne room._

_"I have news!" He yells happily as we all walk back into the throne room, Marcus and Caius sit back on their thrones, Klaus stands by Aro and I. "This is my daughter Raven! She has found her way back to us!" Everyone immediately smiles well apart from Caius, Felix, And Jane? "We just have to try and get your memories back" Aro smiles at me and I nod "I'm not sure how but I am open to suggestions" He turns to Caius "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asks a still glaring Caius "No" Caius simply says and avoids looking at me "What am I missing?" I ask Aro "We will discuss it at a later time when Caius is not being difficult, Now I suppose you will need to be shown your room?" Aro asks and I remember my stuff "Klaus and I dropped off our things at a hotel not far from here, It has my clothes and things" Aro nods understandingly "Oh of course, Klaus as it is still daylight would you be able to go and get them yourself?" I know this is my family but I can't help but tense I mean they are still vampires and I am still human...I think "A-Aro I still feel rather awkward being here and especially if I was to be here alone" He sighs "What hotel?" He asks Klaus " The Hotel La Locanda, We wanted to stay close to here" Aro looks at Demetri "Demetri, Alec, You know the underground routes to that hotel, What room?" He asks me "Klaus chose the penthouse" He smirks, waves Demetri and Alec off, And turns to me. "I would like you to know you have nothing to fear from us while you are here, You are my daughter after all" I smile "Thank you Aro" my stomach growls and Aro laughs "Oh yes I forgot! Humans need to eat, Jane show Klaus and Raven to the kitchen area. We have human food for the servants before we kill them so there should be something for you to eat" I say nothing as Jane shows Klaus and I to the kitchen._

_XX_

_5 minutes later we get to a kitchen and Jane leaves us here, I turn to Klaus and hug him with tears flowing again! "I-I can't believe y-you found m-my family for me! T-Thank you s-so much Klaus!" I sob into his chest, He laughs a little "I can't believe you're a Volturi" I pull back and Klaus gives me a tissue "Thank you, Can we make food now? I'm starving" We both laugh and look through the fridge._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later Klaus and I made a chicken and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee each. We are currently sitting at a kitchen table where the ser-workers probably sit to have their meals "Klaus?" I asked sipping my coffee "Yes Love?" I take a breath "I still can't figure out how Aro is my father if he's a vampire, And what is Caius hid-?" Klaus puts his hand over my mouth and points to his ears in a they can hear you motion, I nod and he removes his hand "Sorry" I mumble and eat my food._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later we finish our food and coffee, "Oh I'll clean those" A middle-aged woman walks into the kitchen and smiles at us "Oh you don't have to" I smile "It's my job, Don't worry" She smiles kindly and takes our dishes "Thank you" I smile as Klaus and I head back to the throne room._

_XX_

_We get back to the throne room 5 minutes later "Agh!" I scream a little too loud as Aro sped in front of me! "S-Sorry I never get used to t-that" I blush putting my head down "HA! I am so sorry I keep forgetting your human, I've been around our kind so much it doesn't pass my mind that you wouldn't be used to such speed" He laughs and I look around "Oh Demetri and Alec are back?" I ask noticing our luggage "Yes they got here while you were eating, About that I wish to talk to you about what you said" Shit "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" He smiles and I look away "It's perfectly fine for you to be curious! When you get your memories back you will understand but until then I may have to tell you everything again" I look at Caius and if possible his glare looks even scarier, I am so going to regret this "Does he glare at everyone or is it just me?" I ask Aro and even he looks surprised I said that...I knew I was going to regret it "He is like that with almost everyone I'm afraid" Aro laughs and I yawn "Sorry" I blush covering my mouth "Did you sleep on the plane?" Aro asks "Um maybe an hour" He nods and looks at Demetri "Demetri please show Raven and Klaus to their rooms" Demetri nods and grabs my suitcase "Demetri I can take mine" He turns and smirks at me "It's a pretty far walk to your room and your human, I'll take it" I sigh "Fine" as Klaus and I follow him out of the throne room._

_XX_

_Demetri wasn't lying when he said it was far to my room, I am actually out of breath I think we have been walking for about 30 Minutes this place is Huge "How the hell did I manage to get to this room before?!" I huff leaning against the wall "You usually had someone carry you unless you were in a mood" My jaw drops "I actually asked someone to carry me up here? That doesn't sound like me" He laughs and opens the door to 'my' room "Oh wow" The room is actually 2 rooms joined by a set of double doors at the back of the room, It's a living room and bedroom joined. The living room has a large sofa and 2 chairs in the middle with a coffee table and a TV? And Gaming systems? I'll ask about that in a minute, It also has a desk with a computer chair and a separate vanity table with a large 3 sided mirror. There is a balcony attached and Furniture on it. "Demetri? The TV and Gaming things, They are new" Klaus smirks "I may have told them you liked to game" I furrow my brows "But they didn't know I was Aro's daughter before today?" Demetri coughs "Alec and I got these while we got your luggage" My mouth forms an O "That makes sense I suppose" I mumble and head into the bedroom section. I open the double doors and gasp, There is a huge kingsized 4 poster bed with a royal blue bedding and matching blanket, This room has an en-suite bathroom, There is a desk in here too with a computer chair, There is a TV mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed and another door that I assume leads back into the hall. "Demetri this room is huge! Where is the need for such a big room?" He laughs putting my suitcase on the floor "It's a castle Raven, Did you expect any less?" I sit on the bed "Where is Klaus staying?" I ask a little too quiet but you know vampire hearing so they heard me "He is a couple of doors down on the right" I nod "Ok" Klaus comes over to me "I'll let you get settled in and ready for bed" I smile and hug him "Good-Night Klaus" Klaus and Demetri leave so I go and search out some PJ'S._

_A few minutes later I pull out a black tank top and white shorts with black hearts on them, I change in my PJ'S and get into the bed "Wow that's so soft" I lay down and instantly fall asleep._

_End Of Chapter! I hope you enjoyed! This was a pretty long one._

_-Ray_


	5. My Mother?

_Warning this chapter is 4081 words long!_

_"Raven time to wake up" I groan being shaken gently awake "I'm awake" I mumble and sit up, I yawn and rub my eyes "Demetri? I didn't expect you to be my wake up call" I immediately try and somewhat fix my hair "Well have been sleeping 6 hours, Your father didn't want you to sleep too long and then not be able to sleep tonight" I nod "Um can you give me a minute to get dressed and cleaned up a bit?" He smirks "I think you look fine" I laugh "Thank you but I doubt it" He laughs and heads into the living room area._

_I throw the covers off of my body, Grab my toothbrush, Toothpaste, Face wash, Hairbrush, and head into the bathroom "Please have towels" I whisper and..."Yay" There are 2 towels on a rail._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later I am all freshened up and I head back into my room._

_Ok now what do I wear? I look through my suitcase and decide on casual. I take out a pair of black skinny jeans, A grey tank top, and a pair of black wedge ankle boots. I change into the outfit, Grab my phone, and head into the living room area._

_"I'm ready" I smile at Demetri who is sitting on 1 of the chairs "Well your father has instructed me to carry you to the throne room" I blush "W-Why?" He smirks standing up "Aw is someone shy? It gets you there quicker obviously" I nod an almost non-existant nod and Demetri sweeps me up into his arms, I start laughing at the silliness of this and wrap my arms around his neck "Hold on tight" He smirks and we are moving at an impossible speed._

_XX_

_Not even a minute later we get to the throne room and Demetri sets me down "Good Evening Aro" I smile and he hugs me "Did you sleep well my child?" I hug him back "Yes the bed is very comfortable, I know I just woke up but I have a few questions for you...Where is Klaus?" I ask noticing he's not here "Klaus is on a call with his brother and sister, Of course I would be happy to answer your questions...Let's go to my study" I nod and follow him._

_A few minutes later we get to the same study as before "Please take a seat" I sit on the sofa and Aro sits beside me "What would you like to ask?" I think for a minute "Um I think the most obvious question is how am I your daughter when your a vampire and have been for a very long time" He smirks "Well to answer that question I need to tell you about your mother" I tilt my head "My mother?" He nods "Yes you see your mother wasn't human nor was she a vampire, Your mother had magic and a lot of it. She was the most powerful woman I have ever met, We desperately wanted a child even though I physically couldn't give us one...She used her powers to make it possible and after the first try we managed to have you" I take a second "Huh If she had powers and your a vampire does that mean I'm not human?" He laughs "Yes and No, Before you were taken from me you had powers but it seems that the memory loss has also made your body forget your powers. I think if your memories come back your powers will too" I nod "What about Caius? Why did you ask him if he had anything to say?" He smiles "Well unfortunately I can't answer that question for you, I think you should talk to Caius if you are curious" I freeze "But he scares me Aro, I don't think I can" He has an understanding look on his face "Yes Caius has that effect on people, When you feel like you can talk to him let me know" I nod "I will, I have no more questions for now" My stomach growls and Aro laughs "Oh humans!" He laughs crazily "Let's go back to the throne room and I will have Demetri take you to the kitchen" I smile "I remember the way Aro" He takes a moment "Ok! You make your way and I will send Demetri in a moment" I nod and head for the kitchen._

_XX_

_"Great" I groan stopping in an unfamiliar hallway, I'm lost! I decide to keep walking "Ow" I groan as I walk around a corner and bump into an extremely hard chest, If not for a pair of pale hands grabbing my wrists I would be on my ass. I look up and lock eyes with "Caius!? I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I got lost on the way to the kitchen" I ramble as he says nothing still holding my wrists "Do you humans never watch where you are going!?" He hisses letting go of my wrists "I said I was sorry! I got lost!" I snap back and immediately regret it as he now has me pinned up against the wall "How dare you speak to me like that! I am a king! If you weren't Aro's daughter I would kill you slowly and painfully!" He yells in my face and I whimper trying to move back but I am already against a wall "I-I'm S-Sorry C-Caius, I didn't m-mean to" I panic wide-eyed heart racing "Master Caius? Master Aro would like his daughter back now" I am saved by Demetri but I don't relax "She doesn't go anywhere on her own again, Am I understood?" He hisses at Demetri "Yes Master Caius" Demetri nods and Caius lets me go, He speeds off down the hall and I am frozen in place "Raven?" I faintly hear Demetri say my name but I can't respond out of fear, Demetri carefully picks me up and runs back to the throne room._

_XX_

_Demetri runs into the throne room and Aro immediately runs over to us "What happened?!" His tone is no longer calm "She ran into Master Caius" He nods and takes my hand into his "My poor child I knew sending you on your own was a bad idea" Aro groans letting go of my hand "She still hasn't eaten, Demetri please get her some food and then keep her company in her room" Demetri nods and carries me to the kitchen._

_XX_

_A few seconds later Demetri sits me down at the table and begins making something to eat and drink for me. I stay quiet as a few tears threaten to fall but I will not cry here._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Demetri places a plate of Bacon and Eggs in front of me with a glass of Apple juice, I give him a small smile hoping he catches my silent thank you "Your welcome" He smiles and sits across from me, I slowly start eating and Demetri stays quiet._

_XX_

_I finished the food 5 minutes later as Klaus walks into the kitchen, I run over to him and sob into his chest "I know Love Aro told me what happened" He whispers hugging me tightly "Demetri you can go I will take Raven to her room" Demetri looks reluctant to leave but slowly nods and runs out. "Let it all out Love" Klaus whispers kissing my head and I completely break down into a mess of cries and gasps._

_XX_

_I'm not sure how long I have been crying but I know that Klaus has picked me up and taken me to my room, I realize something "A-Aro asked D-Demetri t-to keep m-me company a-after I ate" I stutter through slight sobs "I'll get him to come back when you have completely calmed down" I nod as Klaus sits me on the sofa and turns the TV on. We watch a horror movie called Within while I calm down._

_XX_

_10 Minutes into the movie my tears stop and I am completely calmed down "I need to go and wash my face" I mumble heading into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and I really am a mess, I laugh at my reflection slightly and start washing my face._

_A few minutes later I walk back into the living room area and sit back on the sofa beside Klaus "Rebekah and Elijah will be here tomorrow" I nod hugging my knees to my chest "Good I miss Rebekah, Can you get Demetri now? I want to see if he will play a game with me" Klaus laughs "You like him?" I laugh "N-No, I mean...I can see him being a good friend" Klaus smirks and runs out of the room._

_I go to the games library on the PS4 and have a look through the multiplayer games while I wait for Klaus or Demetri to come back._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Demetri walks into the room on his own and smiles at me "How are you feeling?" He asks sitting beside me on the sofa "I'm ok, I think...Would you like to play a game with me?" I ask waving a second controller, He laughs and takes the controller "Of course, What are we playing?" I point to the screen "I was thinking Rocket League?" He nods "Don't tell anyone but Alec and I may have our own PS4" I laugh "Your secret is safe with me" I get the game set up and press play._

_XX_

_"No! Gimme the ball!" I yell laughing Demetri wasn't kidding, I haven't been able to get the ball off of him for the whole game! "Nope gotta get it from me" He laughs, We have played about 6 matches so far and if I don't laugh I will rage "No!" He just scored the final goal and won the game again! "You are very good" I smile and he smirks "I mean I am a vampire so you know reflexes" I laugh "I will beat you 1 day, Don't let me win though or it doesn't count" He fake gasps "I wouldn't dream of letting you win" I slap his arm and look into his eyes "Thank you for playing games with me Demetri, I really needed this after C-Caius" He places his hand on top of mine "It was my pleasure Raven, Would you like to go and see your father?" I nod "Yeah that would be nice" He sweeps me up almost too fast and runs to the throne room._

_XX_

_Demetri puts me down just as we enter the throne room and I am immediately pulled into a hug by Aro "Do you feel better now my child?" I nod as he lets me go "Yes playing games with Demetri really helped, I realize I haven't actually asked what everyone's gifts are. Can you tell me?" I ask quietly avoiding Caius's gaze I feel burning a hole through me "Of course I can tell you! I can see every thought you have ever had with 1 touch, Marcus can tell how 10 to 100 to 500 people relate and if they are planning treason, Demetri is an expert tracker he only needs your scent once and he will find you, Alec can remove your senses, Jane can inflict an unbearable amount of pain with a look, Felix is extremely strong, and Caius...Well he doesn't have a gift he is perpetually angry about it" I hear Caius scoff behind Aro and I simply nod getting an idea "Wow that is a lot of gifts...Aro? Do you know any witches?" He tilts his head "Witches? No I don't have any here" I sigh and turn to Klaus "Do you think Maddox could make the journey with Rebekah and Elijah?" He looks very confused "Yes but why?" I turn to Aro "Do you think a witch or warlock could help with either my memories or the power I had?" He shrugs "It's possible, Klaus do you trust this Maddox?" Klaus nods "He is 1 of the few people I trust" Aro nods "Arrange for him to come with your brother and sister" Klaus runs out to I assume make the call "You don't have to rush things my child" I smile at Aro "I know but I want to do this" He smiles and takes my hand, A few seconds later he lets go "You and Demetri seemed to have a lot of fun" He laughs making me laugh "Yes we did" I dare to look at Caius and I regret it instantly, He looks even scarier than I remember._

_I whimper quietly but of course everyone heard it and Caius actually smirks about it! "Brother-"_

_"I wish to speak with the human" Caius cuts Aro off and I move behind Aro "Brother I'm afraid she may be too scared of you now" Caius gets up with a hiss "I will give her a choice in the matter, If she would like to talk to me I will be in my study. Demetri can bring her to me" He speeds out of the room and I relax "My child you do not have to go if you don't want to, But he may answer some of your questions" Aro smiles turning to me, I take a deep breath "I-I'll go and t-talk to h-him" I stutter and turn to Demetri "It's quite far away again so Demetri will carry you" I laugh a little as Demetri picks me up again and runs out with me in his arms._

_XX_

_Demetri puts me down in front of a large black door "Call for me when your done" Demetri smiles and I nod "I will" He runs off as I knock on the door "Enter" I hear Caius's voice from the other side and open the door._

_I walk into the study and It is a lot different from Aro's, There is a lot more red furniture in here and it has a torture chamber vibe. _

_Caius is standing by his desk and still glaring at me "Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?" He snaps making me flinch "S-Sorry" I walk into the room closing the door and turning to Caius not saying a word "Do you like Demetri?" He asks and I frown a little "I can see him being a very good friend" I repeat to Caius "And Klaus?" He now asks and I am so confused "Klaus is also a friend-"_

_"Do not lie to me!" Caius hisses moving toward me "I-I'm not! C-Caius please!" He stops and tilts his head "W-Why do you hate me so much?" I ask quietly "You are lying to me about Klaus, What do you have with him?" He changes the subject, I groan because I know Klaus is going to hear this "I may have a small crush on him but it has never been more than that" He seems satisfied with that answer "What were we before I lost my memories?" He hisses and pushes me up against the door this time "We were nothing! You were as you are now, A pain in my ass!" He leans in dangerously close to my throat, I feel tears in my eyes but I am trying to stay strong "Demetri!" I call out and hope he can help me._

_I sigh a breath of relief as there is a bang on the door "Caius! Move away from the door before I kick it down!" I hear Klaus's voice now behind the door "I wouldn't advise that" Caius now growls letting go of me and opening the door "This is not over" Caius glares at Klaus and runs out of the room "Raven? Are you ok?" Klaus asks looking into my eyes "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine" I lie and he smirks "You're a very bad liar Love" He lifts me into his arms and runs somewhere._

_XX_

_Klaus took me to my room and we are now sitting on the sofa "That's twice I have come back and found you in a mess because of Caius, Maybe this was a bad idea" I shake my head "Finding my family was never a bad idea, There's something Aro isn't telling me about Caius and Caius won't tell me either" He gets a serious look on his face now and smirks "I heard what you told Caius, When he asked what you had with me" I blush and look away from him "I didn't want you to find out like that" I whisper embarrassed "I know its not an ideal situation and I don't want to upset you...I don't think us being together would be a good idea" And now this is even worse "I-Um-I would like to be alone Klaus" He nods and leaves. I go to my room, Turn on my TV for background noise, Take out my laptop, Sit on my bed, and start a journal. I need my thoughts written down or I'll break._

_XX_

_2 Hours later I have finished writing and it's about dinner time "Wonder what these vampires do for dinner" I laugh to myself and close my laptop. _

_I go and sit at the vanity table and just look at myself ' I didn't think this trip would have me crying so much' I tie my hair up with a claw clip, Put an oversized black sweater on, and as I am about to leave I freeze with my hand on the door handle 'She doesn't go anywhere on her own again, Am I understood?' I hear Caius's voice in my head "Shit, Demetri!" I yell opening the door and waiting._

_"Agh!" I scream as Demetri is now in front of me "Sorry piccolo" I tilt my head "Piccolo?" He smirks "It means Little one" I laugh "Well that's fitting, Can you take me to the throne room?" He nods, lifts me up, and runs._

_XX_

_A few seconds later we get to the throne room, Demetri puts me down, and I walk over to Aro "Hello Aro" I smile "Good Evening my child, How are you?" He asks "I'm fine, What do you vampires do for dinner?" He smirks "Well we usually have a group of tourists brought in to feed on, Tell me what you would like and I will have 1 of our human chefs make it" The way he said that so casually took me off guard "Chicken and fries?" He nods and turns to Alec "Alec please go and tell the chef" Alec nods and runs out, I look around and notice Caius is not here this time "Oh yes! I saw what happened between you and Caius, He's in his study don't worry" I nod "Was he telling the truth? Was I just a pain in the ass?" Aro laughs "No you were not, Caius is a very difficult man and I hope the longer you are here the more he will grow accustomed to you" I nod "I-I hope so Aro" He smiles and hugs me "I should probably tell you we don't sit in here all day, We do tend to go and 'Hang out' In different rooms like normal people" I laugh when he made the finger quotes "Good to know Aro" I smile as my phone rings "What is that noise?" Aro asks and I show him my phone "It's my phone, Rebekah is calling" He nods, I answer the call, and walk out of the room._

_Rebekah: You have a crush on my brother!? Why didn't you tell me!?_

_Raven: It's not like it matters now._

_Rebekah: You know he only rejected you to protect you, We all know what happens when someone gets close to Klaus._

_Raven: I know but it doesn't hurt any less Bek._

_Rebekah: I know Ray, Elijah and I will be there tomorrow and we can have a girls night._

_Raven: Ha! Yeah that would be nice Bek_  
_I see Caius walking down the hall and as he spots me he gives me a death glare _  
_Raven: Bek I gotta go!_

_I yell and run back into the throne room with Caius on my heels, I run behind Aro and hug him "Caius is coming help me" Aro laughs a little but keeps me behind him as Caius sits on his throne._

_"Brother you really must stop scaring Raven" Caius glares "I specifically said she was not allowed to wander on her own" Aro sighs "She wanted some privacy to take a call brother, You can not scare her every time you see her alone" Caius just hisses and sits quietly as I move away from Aro "Thank you Aro" I smile._

_Alec walks back into the room "The chef has been instructed to make her meal" Klaus walks back into the room and turns to me "You should go to the kitchen, This is going to get scary" Klaus says emotionless "Uh s-sure, I definitely know the way now" I nod unsure, Caius actually rolls his freaking eyes as I head to the kitchen._

_XX_

_A few minutes later and I am lost again! How did I ever live here?! "Miss Volturi?" I hear an unfamiliar voice ask, I turn and see a man wearing a chef's hat "Y-Yes?" He smiles a kind smile "Your lost, Please come with me your food is almost ready" I visibly relax and follow him._

_XX_

_I took 1 wrong turn only 1! Not even 5 Minutes later The chef and I walk into the kitchen "Please take a seat" I smile at the chef and sit at the table. "AAGH!" I jump as I hear someone scream and the chef quickly closes the door "Pay no mind to that, We have all learned to ignore such things" I furrow my brows "Ignore screaming?" I ask "Yes we ignore it if we want to continue living, Oh how rude of me! My name is Marco" I smile "Nice to meet you Marco, I'm not used to such things yet" He smiles turning back to the food "Yes it does take a while"._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later Marco has plated the chicken and fries and put it in front of me with a glass of strawberry milk? "I make my own milkshake, please try it" I smile "Thank you Marco" I start eating the food and trying not to think about the screams._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later I finished eating and Caius? runs into the kitchen, I immediately tense "Oh you actually found your way" He hisses "S-Somewhat" I mumble and I notice that Marco has disappeared "Everyone else is busy cleaning the bodies and blood so I am tasked with taking you to your room for the night" He growls and I avoid eye contact at all costs "Uh t-thank you" He rolls his eyes and walks over to me as I stand up "Well?" He snaps and I am so confused "Well?" I ask making him glare "What do you do with Demetri?" I freeze as I realize what he means "Y-Your going to c-carry me?" He groans and lifts me bridal style, I spazz a little and wrap my arms around his neck as he runs off._

_XX_

_We get to my room and Caius literally drops me on the floor like a sack of potatoes "Ow!" I yelp as my ass hit the floor with a thud "Don't overreact it wasn't that far of a drop" I stand up and glare at him "Your 6ft something I am only 5ft! It is a far drop for me!" I raise my voice and he hisses at me "Watch your tone! Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" I stand my ground and look into his eyes "Then hurt me! I don't know why you hate me so much but I am not going to sit and take it anymore! If you want to hurt me just do it already!" He grabs my throat and lifts me off the ground so my feet are now dangling "There are other ways to make you suffer, Don't push me or I will make Jane use her power on you and you will wish for death!" He drops me making me fall on my ass again and runs off. _

_"Jane's power can't be worse than this" I groan, stand up, and go into my room._

_I am mentally drained after today so I go get my PJs on, put Netflix on, Get in bed, and look through the movies._

_After looking for like 10 minutes I decided on Hush, I lay down in bed and watch the movie until I fall asleep._

_End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


End file.
